A Drug Called Love and Ulquiorra
by myLITTLEnekoSHIRO
Summary: sorta songfic. Sometimes, you need a little bad to feel good. UlqiGrimm


**Inspired by 'We Found Love' by Rihanna. Recommended that you listen to it as you read this. Also, watch the music video. One of the few videos I REALLY like ^_^**

**UlqixGrimm**

**And yes I could have made this a part of 'Blue Kitten' but I think it deserved a place of its own ^_^**

Grimmjow slipped a joint between his lips, his eyes never leaving Ulquiorra's from across the decrepit room.

_**It's like you're screaming but no one can hear**_

Ulquiorra watched silently as his lover struck a match alight along the side of the now empty matchbox. He brought the flickering flame to the edge of his joint, watched how it began to emit fumes so that it could start its magic. He could almost see Grimmjow's deep cerulean eyes light up as the drug took its effect on him.

_**You almost feel ashamed**_

Grimmjow splayed his legs apart, as if inviting Ulquiorra to come place his body between them. Resting one hand limply on one thigh, he used his other to drag the joint out of his mouth so he could give out a shuddering breath of ecstasy.

Clouds of smoke billowed from his lips. Ulquiorra could almost taste it from where he was sitting. It made his insides scream.

He wanted that.

Both Grimmjow and that joint.

_**that someone could be that important,**_

The pale-skinned teen crawled slowly across the littered room towards the blue-haired boy; his eyes transfixed on that sculpted body clothed in nothing but a denim vest and matching jeans slung low on that perfectly shaped slim waist.

_**that without them,**_

Grimmjow sucked hard on that addictive drug stick. He closed his eyes as he blew the smoke in Ulquiorra's face. The pale boy placed his palms on either side of his lover's head against the wall. Then, sitting up on his legs, he leaned in and kissed Grimmjow softly on the lips.

The taste of that drug was intoxicating. But…there was also a hint of another addictive drug.

And that drug being Grimmjow.

It was the only drug that could literally drive him up the wall and craving for more and more and even more.

_**you feel like nothing.**_

Grimmjow's hands fell limply to his sides as his mouth was attacked passionately by his lover. Ulquiorra's lips felt so smooth and fit absolutely perfectly with his. He didn't know whether this kiss was arousing him because it was Ulquiorra or maybe because of the drug.

Or maybe both.

_**No one will ever understand**_

Ulquiorra ran his hands up the boy's torso, his fingers splayed out so he could enjoy every curve, every dip of that lovely, lovely body of his lover that was only his to claim.

As he brought his hands down again, he brought out his nails and scraped them ever so slowly and agonizingly against Grimmjow's hardened nipples. The boy whined wantonly against Ulquiorra's mouth and arched into the touch.

_**how much it hurts.**_

Grimmjow flinched again as Ulquiorra's hand trailed harshly over something on his hip.

Ulquiorra paused in the kiss and glanced down at what had made his lover flinch.

He caressed the wound on that hip. A series of scratches etched in by yours truly last night. When they had been so ridiculously high that it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

He lovingly traced those letters. It truly depicted what he felt about Grimmjow last night, right now, all the time.

'Mine,' he recited what he had written on his lover. Grimmjow blinked wearily at him but didn't say anything.

_**You feel hopeless,**_

Ulquiorra gently slipped the joint from Grimmjow's hand. It was still smoking.

Grimmjow watched as his lover brought it to his lips and sucked sharply. Then, he pulled it away and looked directly at Grimmjow.

One hand still placed beside Grimmjow's face, he leaned in close and breathed into Grimmjow's mouth.

_**but nothing can save you.**_

Grimmjow inhaled as much as he could, the smoke almost suffocating him but he couldn't pull away. He felt his heart rate pick up, adrenaline rushing uncontrollably through his body and his pulse throbbing deliciously in his temples.

He felt so aware of everything.

Of Ulquiorra's closeness, of his blood pounding practically everywhere, of the heat emanating strongly from both bodies due their desire to find release.

He stuck his tongue out of his mouth and licked Ulquiorra's lower lip. His lidded aqua eyes met emerald lidded eyes.

He licked those dual lips again, but more heatedly this time. He loved the taste of Ulquiorra.

_**And when it's over and it's gone,**_

Ulquiorra watched his lover lick at him like a cat in heat, forcing himself not to blink for fear of missing the arousing sight.

He parted his own lips and met Grimmjow's tongue in between. For a while, in midair, without even touching their lips, the two tongues wrestled and wrapped around each other.

_**you almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back**_

Both sets of hands roughly gripped their significant other's waist. Grimmjow undulated his body so that it rolled along Ulquiorra's. He felt the erection rub harshly against his own and saw stars ignite across his sight.

This was heaven.

_**so you can have the good.**_

Ulquiorra closed his eyes along with Grimmjow, simply to enjoy living for that one moment.

Because Grimmjow was so damn worth it.

He tilted his head to one side and forced his mouth over Grimmjow's, swallowing his tongue. Grimmjow only uttered a muffled moan. Both his hands rose between their bodies, not knowing what to do with them due to the extreme pleasure of that heated kiss.

Ulquiorra laced his fingers through those soft hands and brought them up so that they sandwiched Grimmjow's head while he made out with his lover passionately.

The gentle rubbing of their bodies got harsher and more insistent. The kissing got more demanding as Ulquiorra pressed his mouth roughly against Grimmjow's as if trying to swallow him whole.

Grimmjow couldn't breathe. His nostrils flared to take in air but it wasn't enough. He needed air. He needed to breathe.

He immediately broke away from the kiss to gasp desperately. He sounded like a drowned man given the chance to breathe again.

He coughed. Why did the air taste so goddamn polluted? Was it the drugs? Or was it just not Ulquiorra?

Ulquiorra seemed unfazed.

He tilted his head to one side and began licking Grimmjow's neck.

Grimmjow choked mid-cough as Ulquiorra nipped a particularly sensitive part of his neck. He dug his nails into the back of Ulquiorra's hands and rubbed his lower body shamelessly against Ulquiorra's.

Without warning, Ulquiorra released Grimmjow's hands and grabbed the underside of his knees.

Grimmjow gasped as he was lifted suddenly into the air, his back still pressed firmly against the wall. The sudden movement from ground to air made his head spin for he had been sitting there since last night.

His body screamed in pain from being moved. The numbing drugs from last night had finally worn off and all the pain from last night came back in one go. All those sharp thrusts Ulquiorra had executed on his body from last night's sex stung throughout his body. Even the tattoo on his hip sent needles of pain up his body.

Fuck this pain. Fuck it. Fuck it. Fuck it. He needed something to numb it.

Pulling Ulquiorra's mouth away from his neck, he smashed their lips again. His eyes stung with tears as he accidently cut his lips on Ulquiorra's teeth from the roughness of that kiss.

God, it felt so fucking good right now.

Ulquiorra tasted something metallic in that kiss and realized his lover was bleeding.

He parted slightly from the kiss though their lips were still connected. He sneaked out a tongue to lick that wound on Grimmjow's lower lip. He lapped eagerly at it, the blood almost as addictive as that joint. Probably even better.

He felt blood rush to his cock. God, he needed a release.

Grimmjow whined as he grabbed Ulquiorra's gray tank top to pull him closer. He didn't want licking, he didn't want gentle, he didn't want loving. He wanted satisfaction, quick, hard and fast.

He wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's neck, one hand threading through those black locks so that he could connect their lips once more just as roughly.

So Grimmjow wanted rough, huh? Well, Ulquiorra was going to give him rough.

He suddenly spun them around and slammed Grimmjow into the opposite wall hard. Grimmjow gasped into the kiss but Ulquiorra refused to pull away.

He quickly discarded his lover's vest, trailing his hands down that muscled chest now coated in a thin sheen of sweat. He dug his nails into that waist and rubbed his clothed member gratingly against his lover's.

Grimmjow sounded like he was crying into the kiss. It was so unbelievably painful and wonderful at the same time.

Grimmjow's blood still dribbled down his chin. Ulquiorra parted the kiss, a bit of blood tinted on his lower lip. His eyes landed on that line of blood on the boy's chin. Dragging his tongue from the chin up, he licked Grimmjow's lips, his nose, his closed eyes, his ears, his neck.

Then, licking his own lips clean of blood, he fixed the gasping Grimmjow with a hungry stare before throwing him across the room onto their bed.

Without even realizing it, Grimmjow let out a laugh of mirth. He covered his eyes and began laughing uncontrollably, rolling from side to side as Ulquiorra crawled on the bed on top of him. Pants were gone now.

This was crazy. This was wonderful. They were both high again. Grimmjow was in excruciating pain. Ulquiorra was a monster. But they didn't care. They wanted to do this all the same.

Because nothing else mattered.

Parting his legs, Ulquiorra leaned forward to lock lips once more. Grimmjow roughly gripped his lover's face to deepen the kiss.

As Ulquiorra thrust in dry to the hilt, he broke the kiss to yowl to the ceiling. The pale boy stared at him and then down at their connected bodies. He watched as Grimmjow's hole gripped his throbbing erection and was literally sucking him in deeper.

He closed his eyes and shuddered as he basked in that tightness. Didn't matter how many times they did it last night. It still felt fucking fantastic and tight. Sex was completely redefined when it came to Grimmjow.

He rocked gently. Grimmjow gasped. He increased the speed. The gasp escalated to heated moans.

Ah, that was it.

The bed creaked and groaned as Ulquiorra plummeted deeper inside Grimmjow, pushing both of them over the edge in pleasure and ecstasy. This was better than any drug he'd ever had.

He bent both of Grimmjow's legs in opposite directions, earning him a yelp from the boy. He knew he was pushing him to his limits but that's what sex was all about. Going to the edge and losing yourself. Once he found that spot that would have him positively begging Ulquiorra for more, then he'd understand.

Grimmjow's body suddenly jumped as Ulquiorra thrust in at a different angle. He screamed in pleasure and pressed his palms into his eyes.

'You want more?' Ulquiorra growled and hit that spot again.

Grimmjow shrieked again and rocked his body back on Ulquiorra's erection. He nodded frantically, still trying to create as much friction as possible to get to his release.

Ulquiorra growled again and dug his nails into Grimmjow's hips to stop him. Whimpering pitifully, Grimmjow removed his palms to stare up into his lover's eyes. His entire body was shuddering from the pain and pleasure wracking it. He licked his swollen lips as Ulquiorra's eyes bore into him.

Then, bending down, Ulquiorra licked the tattoo on his lover's hip. Grimmjow hissed in pain as the saliva reawakened the stinging in that wound. But the pale boy continued to lick it.

'Mine,' he murmured against it. Grimmjow cried out as Ulquiorra bit beside the label.

Blood oozed out and Ulquiorra lapped at it again, savoring that delicious taste. He felt Grimmjow's hole tighten around his erection and he smirked. He looked down at his lover and rocked his hips once more against the boy's prostrate.

'Mine,' he repeated and went back to shoving his cock roughly into that already abused hole.

And Grimmjow better not forget it.


End file.
